Graveyard Shift
by DiscordianSamba
Summary: AU. This story has been rewritten! Check out Graveyard Shift: REDUX! Sam's parents are killed in a car crash, and she's taken into guardianship by the gravekeeper. What happens when she meets a young runaway Danny one night?
1. The Phantom of the Graveyard

AN: More AU Fanfiction from me! I'm still working on A Sage of What If, but when I had this idea I couldn't help myself! These stories will be interchangily told from Sam's persepctive and Danny's. This chapter is Sam's. They're a bit older in this story too, 17.

Danny Phantom still isn't mine. Mr. Hansaw, however is so no touchy my hippe gravekepper!

Graveyard Shift

Chapter One: The Phantom of the Graveyard

"Sam? I'm going to go get a bite to eat at the store. You want anything?" My guardian, Mr. Hansaw asked, looking at me, brushing some of his long brown hair out of his face. I thought for a moment. I _was _a bit hungry...

"Can you pick me up a tofu burger?" Mr. Hansaw nodded and went off, heading towards the store. I yawned and leaned back in my chair, looking out through the window and into the graveyard beyond.

My name is Samantha Manson, although everyone calls me Sam. Most everyone, anyways. My parents call me Sammie or, at least they used too. They passed away in a car accident last year. I was taken in by Mr. Hansaw. He was still a fairly young man, only in his mid-thirties. He wore his hair long and was one of the most open-minded adults I had ever met, next to my grandmother. He owned and worked in the graveyard. In fact, he lived in a small two-story, four room house in front of it. Mr. Hansaw was really the perfect guardian for me-you couldn't have picked a better one.

I got up from my chair and stretched. Mr. Hansaw would probably take awhile getting back from the story, so I decided to take a walk through the graveyard. I had pretty much memorized they layout of it. I knew where all the family plots are, and I know the history behind those families too. I make it my business to know everything about the new arrivals. Most people don't realize it, but graveyards actually contain a wealth of history. I probably knew more town history than anyone else living in Amity Park.

I walked silently through the graveyard, keeping to the paths, as to not disturb the dead. I'm not a superstitious person or anything, I don't actually believe that if I walk across their grave that their spirit will haunt me for the rest of my life. I just think it's a good idea to respect those who have gone before us.

I blinked, looking forward a bit. "Hm?" Up ahead, I thought I saw a figure sitting on one of the gravestones. I looked around, then crept forward, hiding behind some bushes, and taking a peek. Just as I had thought, there was someone there! I couldn't make out too much of him, as his back was turned, and he was mostly covered by a large stone pot. He was sitting on one of the fancier graves in the cemetery, the grave of a prominent town official. It was composed of a large pedestal with a large stone pot on it. Inside the pot were lilacs, because the man loved them. I watered them daily.

I started to slowly creep around to the front, hiding behind bushes and larger gravestones. He didn't seem to notice me, instead he seemed to be staring at the sky and humming a somewhat melancholy tune. I started in awe at him, for he was like no one I had ever seen before. His hair was snow white, it had a spiked appearance to it, his bangs completely covering his left eye. His right eye, the one I could see was surrounded with what looked like black eyeliner, which made his haunting pastel green eyes pop out. He was wearing a mostly black outfit-a tight, sleeveless turtleneck shirt with baggy pants, which were covered with zippers in random places. He was wearing white fingerless gloves, his nails were painted black, and white combat boots. Whoever he was, he sure had a good taste in clothes. I tried to creep in closer to get a better look, but I stepped on a twig, the sound of it snapping ringing through the air. His eyes shot downwards and he abruptly stopped humming, staring in my direction.

"Who's there?" He yelled out, his voice having a slight echo to it. I gulped a bit, wondering if I should come out from behind the gravestone that I had ducked behind, silently apologizing to Susie Cook, who rested here for using her gravestone like this. His blazing green eyes narrowed and he got off the gravestone, his boots softly thudding against the grass.

"Come out..." I gulped again. Maybe hiding wasn't such a good idea...He didn't seem like he would hurt me at any rate... I bit my lip and popped up from behind the gravestone, waving a hand.

"Um...me. Sorry..." His eyes widened a bit and he blinked, almost in confusion.

"You can _see _me?"

_What?_ I frowned, looking at him in confusion. "Of _course _I can see you."

The teen quickly closed the distance between us, his green eyes staring into mine. I stepped back a bit, surprised.

"Who are you?"

"Well...I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first." He said, staring evenly at me, his arms crossed.

"Fair enough." I shrugged. "I'm Samantha Manson. I go by Sam though. And you?" The white-haired teen hesitated a bit, as if thinking about something. I raised my eyebrow. "I told you mine. It's only fair that you tell me yours as well."

"It's Danny." He said finally.

"Got a last name?"

"Not one that's any of your business." I raised my eyebrow at him again. He was probably a run away. He looked around again. "You work here?"

"Yeah. Speaking of which, the graveyard is usually closed now." I blinked for a second. I had forgotten that there was only one way in the graveyard-by the gate. I knew he hadn't come in during the day, because I had made sure everyone cleared out at closing hours. So how had he gotten in? He _couldn't _have climbed over the walls, they were too high. And what was he _doing _here anyways?

"Sam?" I looked over Danny's shoulder. Standing behind him was Mr. Hansaw. He was holding a few shopping bags and a can of green tea. "You go for a walk?" I blinked. Did Mr. Hansaw not see Danny standing there? The teen was turned around now, looking at the man.

"Uh...yeah. Say, um, Mr. Hansaw, do you see anyone else here besides me?" He blinked.

"What's this about, Sam?"

"Just humor me."

He shrugged, looking around. "No. I don't see anyone." I looked at Danny, who was looking back at me. How did Mr. Hansaw _not _see him there? I was either hallucinating or...

Or I was talking with a ghost. My eyes widened again. Danny had turned away from me and was starting to walk off from me. Now that I looked at him, he _did _seem like he wasn't from this side of the Spirit Plane.

Well, that solved how he got in here, at any rate. I looked back at Mr. Hansaw once more, who was walking towards me.

"You feeling allright?"

I turned away from him, looking at where Danny had been moments ago. He was no longer there. I turned back to Mr. Hansaw and nodded.

"Yeah fine. Just been reading to many ghost stories lately." I smiled at him.

He grinned back at me. "Well come on, before our food gets as cold as these graves." I nodded, looking back to the pot and pedestal grave as I headed back to the watch building, oddly wondering if I'd ever see that strange boy again.


	2. How I Came To Be

AN: Chapter Two! I was busy last night. XD This is told from Danny's POV. Sorry there isn't too much dialouge. ;

Danny Phantom isn't mine, Mr. Hansaw is. Hehhe...Hansaw.

Graveyard Shift

Chapter Two: How I Came To Be

I floated above the graveyard, silently watching the girl go, my eyes tracing her steps. I was a little un-nerved by the encounter, it was the closest I'd ever gotten to real human contact for the past few months. And she could _see _me, even though I was in ghost form. Most humans couldn't, unless I reveled myself to them. She was something special, I concluded, watching her head into the watch building with the long-haired man. Sam. That was her name. I smiled a bit despite myself. She seemed really, really nice.

"Maybe I should try talking to her again sometime..."

My name is Danny Fenton, or at least it was until the accident. Nowadays, I just went by Danny. Sometimes I added 'Phantom' to it for flair. I'm probably about 17 years old, I hadn't looked at a calendar in some time, so I really can't say. It had been about three years since I had ran away from home. Now don't get me wrong here-I didn't run away because my parents were abusive, or drunkards, or because my life sucked. I ran away from home because I had _changed. _And I was scared of that change. I didn't want the people I loved to find out about it. So I ran.

I used to be just like every other teenager, worrying about tests, homework and girls. I had a best friend, Tucker Foley, who I had grown up with. I had an older sister, Jazz, and two loving, if not a bit eccentric parents.

My parents were ghost hunters. Heh, how many kids can say that about their folks? They were always building things to hunt and trap ghosts with. They were always showing them off to us. So one day they showed us their greatest invention yet-the Fenton Portal. Supposedly, it was a gateway from our world to the Ghost Zone. You shoulda seen how they went on and on about it, so exited. I have to say, I was really interested to see if it would actually _do _anything.

So they plugged it in...but nothing happened. They tried a few more times, but still nothing. Eventually, they just gave up and went upstairs.

I felt really, _really _sorry for them. I thought maybe I could make it work. I took a peek inside of the machine, noticing a button at the end of the tunnel. The word 'ON' was written on it, so I decided to press it. Of course, I didn't actually bother to check whether or not the thing was still plugged in. As fate would have it, it was.

I probably have never felt more pain in my _entire _life and I hope I never have to again. I was _searing _through me, every part of me. I couldn't help it, I screamed out in agony. After the initial shock, a blast of glowing green energy came, knocking me straight to the other side of the room. The commotion brought my family running. I remember their faces so clearly. They were composed of a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger. I didn't get why they looked so angry at first. Then I caught sight of myself in the reflective surface of one of their inventions. My hair was snow white and my eyes were glowing a bright green. My overshirt had been torn off, leaving my once white undershirt showing. The parts of my clothes that had once been white had turned black and parts that were black turned white. And, since I had no idea I had changed, I openly reveled myself to my parents. My head turned from my reflection to family, my mouth opening trying to say something, trying to ask what was going on.

I never got the chance. My parents grabbed for the first ghost-hunting equipment I could find. Jazz had fainted, which is the first time I'd ever seen her do that. I was still in pain from the shock as I struggled to stand up, my mother and father charging their weapons. Of the two, my mother was the better, my father being kind of childish. But when it came to someone hurting his family, he was very competent.

And that's what they thought had happened. They thought I was a ghost, that the portal had started when they weren't looking, and that I did something horrible to their son.

"What did you do to our son, you ghost?" My dad yelled at me. I just stared at him, confused and scared. _Ghost? _I had _died?_ I couldn't say anything, I just started backing up, until I hit the wall. No, scratch that, until I went _through _the wall.

That was when I ran. Well, flew, actually. I flew away from them, actually. All the way to Amity Park, a good 200 miles from my hometown.

The first few days were the worst. I was lost and confused, and I had no idea what had happened to me. I thought for sure that I was dead. I wanted so badly to be alive again, to be back at home with my parents, my sister, and my friend. And before I knew it, I felt all the warmth rushing back to my body and I was _human _again. I slowly begin to figure out that I was only half-ghost then. I thought about going back home...but every time I started to go, I just couldn't.

I survived for three years because of my new-found ghost powers. I was able to eat and drink by stealing food. I slept comfortably by finding houses with empty guest rooms, or houses with no people. I even bathed regularly as well, stealing soap, and popping into vacant apartments. I stole clothing when my old ones grew too small. Keeping the part of me that was still breathing alive was easy.

My parents, of course, still kept looking for their son and the ghost that stole him from them. They even had my face on milk cartons and on signs in the community center. Whenever that happened, I pretty much stayed in ghost form until it passed over. I always tore down the community center signs after about a week.

I must sound pretty cruel for not just showing myself to my parents, don't I? Even after all this time, I can't get the image of them pointing ghost rifles at me out of my head. If I went back, If they found out, they'd lock me up, or destroy me, or worse. They hated ghosts so much, it would only be natural for that hate to spill over unto their son if he somehow became one.

And that was how I wound up where I am today, how I am today. It was a pretty lonely life. I didn't talk to other people very much. I didn't really know anyone who lived here.

_But,_ I thought, as I looked down at the watch house, _Maybe that will change too._ I smiled a bit. I would _definitely _come back to talk to Sam later. But for now, it was getting really late. Even I needed to get some sleep now and then. I knew that the blue house on Ford Street was empty, so I headed in that direction. I went intangible and flew through the wall, flying into the bedroom. I locked the door, as a precaution, and turned into my human form.

As a human, I had black hair and azure eyes. I usually wore a white tank top with a black four-pointed star in the middle of it and plain, somewhat baggy blue jeans, with plain white and black sneakers. I took off my sneakers, placing them by the bed and curled up in it, drifting off into dreamland...


	3. Second Enounters

AN: Well, there's one thing good about being home sick from school. I get to work more on all the stuff I need to do! I'm a very busy person. O.O

Yay, for chapter three! Danny Phantom is still not mine by legal rights, but I'm claming him via fangirl rights! jumps on Danny's back and snugs him - Mr. Hansaw is mine, in all his oddness. He needs a good firist name...Any suggestions?

Graveyard Shift

Chapter Three: Second Encounters

"Sam! Wake up or you'll be late for school!" I moaned, trying to turn away from Mr. Hansaw's shaking.

"Just a few more minutes..." I mumbled, only to find myself being hoisted up out of my bed and over my caretakers shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted. Mr. Hansaw just grinned and plopped me down on the ground.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you just woke up on time in the morning." I glared at him, but he just grinned again, walking off. I made my way to the shower, cleaning up and getting dressed. I grabbed some bread for breakfast, then head off for school. It was about two blocks down from the house, so I usually just walked. I munched thoughtfully on my bread as I went, watching the cars go by in the street. My mind drifted back to last night, to that strange boy, that I now believed was a ghost.

It was pretty safe to say that I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I was staring to cross the intersection, my mind somewhere off in space. I didn't even notice the car that had just turned, about to hit me.

Fortunately someone did. I snapped back into reality as I felt someone pull on my arm, yanking me back to safety of the sidewalk. I landed on top of them, as we both fell to the ground. I got up quickly, turning around to help up the person who saved me. My eyes widened as I saw who it was. Sitting on the ground below me was the same boy from last night.

"It's you..."

He grinned a bit at me as he got himself up. "You should really watch where your going. You almost joined me. What was so distracting anyways?"

I blushed. I couldn't tell him that I was thinking about _him! _I stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "Um...I was thinking about...something." I moaned inwardly. _Yeah Sam, that's a great excuse. Something!_

He didn't seem to notice however, shrugging his shoulders. I stared at him, wondering if I should ask him the question that had been bugging me since last night. I decided I might as well. "So...um...are you by any chance...a ghost?"

He shrugged again. "You could say that."

"Wow...um, I've never met one before."

He grinned at me. "Glad to be your first then."

I blushed, I couldn't help it. Danny seemed to be oblivious to it, because he didn't say anything. Or maybe he was just trying to be nice. I looked around a bit, looking down towards the school.

"Well...um...I have to go to school now...Don't want to be late...you know. But...maybe I'll catch you later?" I asked, a bit hopeful. The ghost smiled a bit at me. I could sort of tell that he didn't really talk to people too often.

"Probably. Let's just hope the next time, it isn't from having to save you from being a pancake again." I blushed again. He was really good at making me do that, even though, he honestly did seem completely oblivious to the fact.

"Yeah...I'll try to pay more attention..." I smiled back at him. "Bye..." I said, walking off, this time making sure to check the intersection before I crossed. I looked back when I reached the other side of the street, but he was already gone. I sighed a bit, heading towards the school. I arrived in my first period class a few minutes before the bell rang. It was English with Mr. Lancer. I took my seat in the middle of the class and started at the board. Scrawled on it in Lancer's handwriting were the words 'New Student Teacher'.

"A student teacher, huh..." I looked around the classroom, trying to see if the student teacher was here already. I spotted a women with long, light orange hair and aqua green eyes. She looked nice enough. She was probably in her early twenties. Just then, Mr. Lancer entered the room, coming to his desk. The student teacher sat up, going to stand by him. He cleared his throat, looking around the room.

"As you all have probably noticed, we have a new student teacher joining us. This is Miss Jasmine Fenton. She's an aspiring English teacher and has come to help assist all of you in your learning. Please be respectful to Miss Fenton."

Miss Fenton smiled. "That sounds to formal. Really, just call me Jazz. I'm not a teacher yet." She looked around the classroom, taking in all the students. "I don't know any of you yet, but I hope to get to know you all very soon."

Lancer frowned, looking at his students. "Yes well. If you'd like, we can have all the students introduce themselves. Stand up and say your names, starting with you, Mr. Baxter." He motioned towards the resident football star.

I watched the students stand and give their names, waiting for it to be my turn. As Kwan, the boy who sat next to me finished, I stood up, introducing myself as well. I then sat back down, my mind starting to wander again. I was thinking about Danny, wondering what kind of person he had been when he was alive. I looked at the assorted students in front of me. He must have died when he was about my age. _How did he die? He doesn't seem to have any injuries, so he probably died from being ill. _I had read somewhere that spirits of people who had died from wounds were usually stuck with them in their spirits. There were reports of people who had seen the ghosts of those beheaded, it seemed that their spirits were either faceless or carried their chopped off head in their arms. _Maybe he was killed himself. No...he doesn't seem like the kind to do that. So it probably was a sickness then. I wonder what he had..._

I opened my notebook and took out my pencils, staring at the board. Lancer was going over Romeo and Juliet. I tried to pay attention and take notes, but instead I found myself doodling idly on the page. It started as just a random eye, but it slowly evolved into Danny, as I had seen him the first time I saw him. He looked so peaceful in the picture.

I was so engrossed in sketching him, that I didn't notice Jazz standing over me. She must've been standing there for a full five minutes before I felt her standing by me and looked up, expecting to be lectured. Instead, she was staring at the picture, her face paling. She was almost trembling, her eyes wide.

"Sam...that person...where did you meet him?"


	4. Ghosts From the Past

AN: I'm on a roll! No, seriously, get me off this roll before I get eaten! ;-; Danny angst in this chapter! Angst is fun to write.Danny Phantom still doesn't belong to me...but just wait...just wait.

And now, I go to eat food!

Graveyard Shift

Chapter Four: Ghosts From the Past

I flew out of the grocery store, holding a bag of stolen eggs cradled in one of my arms. Normally, I just snatch some toast for breakfast, but today I decided to treat myself. I had actually had the courage to go back up and talk to Sam. _Not only that, but I saved her life too! _I thought, as I flew along, _I must look really awesome in her eyes right now._

I turned left, heading to the Anderson's old place. They had moved out about a month ago, leaving an awesome kitchen behind them. I usually kept some pots and a cookbook hidden there, in case I ever felt like treating myself. I thought I'd make myself some scrambled eggs for breakfast.

I stopped about one block from the house and blinked. Moving vans were out in front of the house, the men in the vans unloading furniture into the house.

"Oh man...someone's moving in." I sighed, a bit irritated. Now I'd have to find some other place to do my cooking in. Well, that was life. I floated closer to the house, landing on the second story balcony. I placed my bag down and leaned on the railing, looking down. "Wonder who's moving in though...heh...humans are fun to watch." I winced a bit as I said the last part of the sentence. Sometimes I occasionally forgot that I was human too, or at least partially. It had become a bad habit of mine to refer to the fully living as humans. "I have _got _to stop doing that."

I leaned over the railing a bit more. A large silver SUV was pulling in the driveway now. "Must be the new owners..." I watched them get out of the car.

And my world shattered around me. Getting out of the car were my _parents._ My parents were moving in.

I couldn't move from the spot, my eyes glued on them. They had changed since I had last seen them. My mom looked a little older and somewhat tired. She was still clad in her azure jumpsuit. My dad...my dad had actually lost weight. I didn't even think that was _possible!_ He had lost more of his hair, although he too, was still clad in his orange jumpsuit. If my heart beat in my ghost form, I would have heard it pounding through my chest. I was tempted, so tempted to just go down there as Danny Fenton and great them. But part of me, the part that was dead, rooted me to where I stood in fear. Images of the anger on their faces, their ghost rifles cocked at me, flashed through my mind. I wanted to flee, but I couldn't do that either. So I just stood there, watching them.

The two of them seemed fairly happy, but in a kind of way that said they were still suffering from something. They looked at their new house and smiled at each other. My dad started to help the movers unload things from the van. One of the things they pulled out was that portal. I bit my lip, remembering the pain it had caused me, gripping the balcony's guardrail tightly. The wooden railing snapped under the pressure, sending the sound of cracking wood through the morning air. My eyes widened as I looked down. The movers were looking around confused, wondering where the sound had come from.

But my parents...

My parents were staring right at me. They could see me, I had forgotten that! They quickly ran to the SUV, pulling out two ghost rifles. I flew away quickly at top speed, putting distance between me and them easily. I set myself down in an abandoned apartment, curling myself up in the corner, thoughts racing through my head at the speed of light.

_My parents...I never thought I'd see them again._ I drew my knees up to me, hugging them. I was in a state of shock. If my parents had busted into the room at that moment, I don't think I would even have noticed them. I tried desperately to calm myself down, trying to find a quiet place in my mind. I wasn't succeeding.

"Mom...dad..." I said weakly. I felt like I was about to cry. I didn't even know I _could _cry as a ghost. I hadn't ever cried during the time I was away from them, not even in the first few days. Now the tears just wouldn't stop flowing. I hadn't realized how much I missed them. I missed Jazz too, and Tucker. I desperately wanted to be _home_, to be completely human and to be with my family again. But by now, my family and friends probably thought I was dead. It had been three years, after all. They had even _moved! _If they really believed that I was still alive, they would have stayed put. Somewhere, back where I used to live, they must've put up a gravestone with my name on it, over a plot of empty ground. I _couldn't _go back now. I had dug myself into a hole that I couldn't get out of.

I really wanted to talk to Sam.

That thought surprised me. For some reason, I really wanted to find Sam and pour out my heart and soul to her, telling her _everything. _I wanted to be with her, be close to her. She was the only person who had seen me this way and not tried to run or hunt me. Even though she didn't know the whole truth, I had absoulty no trouble believing that she would expect me, even if she knew it.

Somebody said that everything happens for a reason. Maybe the reason Sam could see me was because she was meant to be my one salvation. Somebody I could be with, I could stay with.

Someone who I could love.

"No..." I shook my head. "We only just met. I couldn't be in love with her..." That was what I said, but in my heart, I doubted it. I probably was in love with her. But I didn't even know anything about her, other than where she lived, and where she worked.

I honestly never believed in love at first sight. But I guess that this proved me wrong, didn't it? I smiled despite myself, wiping the tears from my eyes. Just thinking about Sam was able to relive the sadness in me. I still missed my parents and thing would probably get a lot more complicated with them living here now.

_But if Sam's here... then how bad can my life really get? _I sighed and leaned back into the wall, my legs unbending and sliding down to the ground.

"Maybe I should meet her when she gets out of school." I mused, looking at the ceiling. "What time _is _it anyways? I should find when her school gets out..."

I got up and after checking outside to make sure the area was free of my parents, flew off to the school building, sitting down on the roof. I'd wait here until she got out.


	5. Making Connections

AN: Woot! Chapter Five! Jazz is pretty bitter at the beginning of this >> She scared me...A big thank you to all my readers, reviewers, favers, and alerters! Never mind that two of those aen't even words. XD Danny still belongs to Bucth Hartman. Which, when you think about it, doesn't sound right. XD

And as a bouns, I have some illustatrions of Danny Phantom from this story! When I write the next a Saga of What If, I'll post up the pictures for that one too. I've got another AU DxS fiction coming too, as soon as I work out all the kinks in my head.

and Shift

Chapter Five: On the Flip Side

I blinked looking up at Jazz, about to open up my mouth to say something when I was cut off by Mr. Lancer.

"Is there a problem here?" He said, raising his eyebrow. Jazz looked at him a smiled.

"Oh, I just need to talk to Sam here for a few minutes Mr. Lancer. I hope you don't mind. It's a bit private..." Mr. Lancer thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders.

"She wasn't paying attention anyways. Go ahead Miss Fenton." Jazz smiled at him again, then turned back to me.

"Can you step outside with me, Sam? And bring the drawing, please." I blinked again, looking up at her.

"Uh...sure." I carefully removed the page from my notebook, then got up, following Jazz outside the door. She closed it behind us. I turned to look at her. "What's this all about? Do you know him too?" Jazz's eyes narrowed and when she spoke, her voice was _dripping _with venom.

"He's the freak that _killed _my brother."

I took an involuntary step backwards, surprised at the fact that she could muster a tone like that, and at what she had just said. _Danny? A murderer? No way...That couldn't be right! He had saved my life after all. What kind of evil ghost would do that?_

"You must be mistaken, Jazz. He's not like that! He just saved me from being run over by a car this morning!" Jazz frowned at me, crossing her arms.

"And where did you meet him?"

"Um...in the graveyard...last night." I stammered out. _Wow, so much for the nice girl thing._

"Aren't graveyards closed at night?"

"Well, yeah, to most people. But see, my guardian lives in the house at the graveyard gate, he's the owner, so I can pretty much access it anytime I want."

Jazz held out her hand. "Can I see that picture?"

"That depends...what are you going to do with it?" I stared back at her. She sighed, her eyes rolling a bit.

"I just want to look at it. Even if it _is _a picture of my mortal enemy, I know better than to tear up someone's hard work. Although I am very, very tempted to. Now, can I see it or not?" I sighed and handed it over to her. She studied it carefully and then handed it back to me.

"So you've only known him for about half a day."

"Well...yes."

"Do you know he's not among the living?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out." Jazz frowned at me. "What's this all about, anyways? You're saying Danny murdered your brother?"

I watched as Jazz's brows knit together in confusion. "Danny? How could Danny kill himself? No, the ghost boy killed him. The one in your drawing."

"Wait...Wait...your saying _Danny _is your brother?" Jazz nodded. "But that's the name of the ghost in this picture as well." I rubbed my eyes in confusion. _Something's not quite right here. This doesn't make any sense! Jazz says that her brother, the one she says that the Danny I know murdered. Danny's name is also Danny, I don't think he was lying about his name. They couldn't be the same person..._

_Could they?_

I looked up at Jazz, who also seemed lost in thought. "Jazz...did you ever actually see the ghost kill your brother?" She frowned at me.

"No..."

"So, what lead you to think this then?"

She frowned a bit. "My parents are professional ghost hunters. They build all kinds of things, weapons to hunt and capture ghosts. They always were showing off stuff to us. One night they showed us the Fenton Portal, a device they said would bridge the gap between our world and the Ghost Zone. It didn't work right away, so my parents gave up and went upstairs and I followed them. I assumed Danny was right behind us...but then we heard this _awful _scream. We all rushed downstairs and against the wall was that ghost. The ghost portal was working no, so we assumed that it had started up after we left and that he had come out of it. After that I kind of um..." She trailed off a bit, looking away.

"Kind of what?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

She grinned sheepishly. "Fainted."

"So you have no idea what happened after that?"

"Well, when I woke up, my parents said he had ran away. We went out looking for Danny for months, but we never found him. We put up ads all over the place, with no luck. Mom thought the ghost might of stranded him in the Ghost Zone, so she and dad built the Specter Speeder so they could search for him there But he didn't turn up either."

I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, tapping my foot, as I'm known to do when I think. _So...Danny disappears when this ghost appears. It might appear that Danny had killed Danny at the surface level but..._I chewed on my finger a bit, _but some things just don't add up. Why would Danny, the ghost, have been lying against the wall? Wouldn't he have just fled beforehand? Why would the portal just randomly start up? And most importantly, what was the motive? I've only known him half-a-day, true, but Danny just doesn't seem like that kind of guy. There's still something missing though..._ I blinked. _Of course!_

"Jazz...you said you never saw Danny, the boy, again, correct?" She nodded. "Did you see Danny, the ghost, again?" She frowned, thinking for a bit, then shook her head.

"No...not for three years."

"...You wouldn't happen to have a picture of your brother, would you?" Jazz nodded and pulled out her wallet. From it, she took a picture of a young boy with black hair and azure eyes. I took it from her and looked back and forth between it and my drawing. If you changed the eyes a little, and filled in the colors differently...

They could have almost been the same person.

In fact, I was pretty sure that they were. I handed the photo back to Jazz.

"Have you ever thought that the reason you never saw the ghost Danny or your brother Danny again might be because they're the same person?"

I watched as Jazz widened, watched her think, watched her make the connections. She was smart, of that I had no doubt. She laughed at the end, one single, bitter laugh.

"I don't believe it...all this time...all this time it was my own _brother _I hated so much?" She sunk to her knees. "Oh god...Oh god...no _wonder _he never came back home." She looked up at me, her eyes pleading. "Sam, please, you have to let me see him...I missed him so much..." She looked like she was about to cry.

"I'll talk to him, Jazz, and see what I can do."


	6. Can You Forgive Me?

AN: Danny's cute in this chapter. Danny and Sam fluffage comes in the next chapter. That'll be fun to write! Danny Phantom is not mine, but MAN I wish it was.

Graveyard Shift

Chapter Six: Can You Forgive Me?

I grinned, sitting cross-legged on the rooftop of the local high school. In about a few minutes, school would be over and I could surprise Sam by meeting up with her. I was even vaguely considering flying her home. She probably would like that a lot. My smile widened as the school bell rang and the students started to filter out of it. They all seemed to be overjoyed at leaving. School was one thing I _definitely _didn't miss from my old life. If the accident had never happened, I would have been a junior, struggling to decide which colleges I wanted to look at. I had always wanted to be an astronaut.

I floated down to the sidewalk of the school, watching the students pass me by, oblivious to my presence. I watched the door, waiting. She came out a bit later than some of the other students, probably trying to avoid the crowd. I made my way through them and up to her.

"Hey, Sam!" She blinked and smiled a bit.

"Danny! What are you doing here?" I grinned at her.

"I came to pick you up. Thought you might want to fly home." Sam grinned back at me, then seemed to remember something.

"Oh, wait...Danny, there's something important I need to talk to you about." I frowned. What did she mean, important? "Could you come inside? I don't want people to think I'm talking to myself." She grinned at me. I shrugged and followed her back inside the school building.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at the halls as I walked. This was the first time I had been in a school building for three years. I remembered with a pang my friend Tucker. I wondered what had happened to him, what he had been told. I shook the thought out of my head and focused back on Sam.

"English classroom." She stopped in front of a door and turned the handle, both of us walking in. I looked at her as she closed the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's not me that really wanted to talk to you, Danny."

_Huh?_ I looked around, taking in the room, my eyes going wide as I spotted my older sister sitting in the back of the classroom. She looked up at me her eyes going wide. I was preparing to bolt, when I noticed something odd.

_She's happy? _Sure enough, my sister was smiling weakly. She got from the desk and started walking towards me. I stumbled back a bit, looking at Sam. She was looking between the two of us. _What's going on here? Why would Sam bring me to Jazz? How does she even know Jazz, for that matter?_

"Danny?"

The name from my sister's lips went through me like a lighting bolt. I turned back to face her. She was smiling at me. I slowly came to the conclusion that she had somehow figured it out. Maybe not in whole, but she knew who I was. I searched for the words to say, but I couldn't find anything.

I didn't need to. My sister knew, in a way that only a sister could. She ran up and hugged me tightly. I blinked, staring down at her, slowly moving my arms to return the hug.

"...hi?" I said, meekly. Jazz let go of me and stated up into my face. I looked at her. She had gotten a little older, she must have been in college by now. "Um, look, I can explain...I...um...I... you see, the thing is..."

She smiled at me. "You don't need to explain anything Danny. I finally figured it out. That scream, the portal turning on, and then you afterwards..." She trailed off, a few tears falling down her face. "I didn't know...I was so angry and I was blinded by it. I couldn't put the facts together in my head. I couldn't see that it was you against the wall that day. I didn't know how dangerous that portal was. I didn't think it could_ kill_ someone. I'm so sorry Danny..."

I couldn't help it-I laughed at that. She thought I had died from the shock and then turned into a ghost! _Well, she's half right, at any rate. _

Jazz frowned, staring at me. "Danny, why are you laughing? I'm trying to apologize here."

"Oh...I'm sorry...it's just...just that you only got it half right." She frowned at me, her brows knitting together.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...You see...I'm actually only _half-_dead." Jazz stared at me, uncomprehending. I frowned, trying to think of a better way to put it. _Maybe if I showed her?_

"Half-dead?" a voice came from across the room. I blinked, I had forgotten Sam was in the room too. She smiled at me. "So that's what you meant by 'you could say that'. Does this mean that your only half-ghost?"

_Wow...she's really smart. Smart and pretty! _I blushed at the thought and nodded back to her. "I...could show you...if you like. The um...other me..." She smiled at me and nodded. I gulped a bit and closed my eyes. Around my waist, two bright rings of light appeared, then parted, leaving me standing there in my human form. For a brief second, I thought I saw Sam blushed, before I was wrapped in another tight hug from Jazz.

"Jazz...your...crushing...my windpipe..." She just clung to me, so I eventually gave in and hugged her back. She eventually pulled back again, wiping more tears from her eyes.

"You've grown...You're taller than me now. But your so _skinny!_" She touched my stomach. I laughed a bit.

"It comes with the territory. Besides, I'm not that skinny. It's not like I didn't have a steady supply of food coming in..." Jazz looked like she didn't understand me for a second, then she caught my drift, frowning.

"Danny...you haven't been stealing, have you?" I shrugged.

"Among a few other things. What, did you expect me to starve and freeze to death at night?" She sighed, rubbing her head. "Jazz...I couldn't come back home...not like this. If mom and dad found out, they would have shot me first and asked questions never." I covered my mouth, realizing too late what I had said.

"Danny! They would _never _do something like that! They're our parents and they love us!"

I sighed. "Tell that to the one who had ghost rifles pointed at his head. _Twice._" I narrowed my eyes, remembering.

"Danny, they didn't know!"

"Yeah, well they didn't exactly let me explain anything either." I snapped at her. I couldn't help it, it was true. They never did give me a chance. Something like that was hard to get over, even after all these years. I sighed. Jazz looked really, really upset. "Jazz...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you...It's just...hard for me."

"No...it's okay." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. But you know you can't let them think you're dead forever Danny. They're really hurting." I looked down at my feet.

"I can't...I just can't face them. Not now. Maybe sometime...but not now." Jazz sighed, but nodded.

"I understand. But you can always, always talk to me, you know that right? You don't have to hide from me anymore." I smiled at her and nodded. "And I won't tell them. I'll wait for you to do that yourself. Now, I've got some papers to grade...so I'll leave you two alone." She started to head out the door, then came back, and whispered into my ear.

"By the way Danny, I think she likes you. She was doodling you in class today." I turned beet red at that. _Sam liked me?_

"Well...ta!" My sister smiled at us, waving her hand as she left.

It was just me and Sam now.


	7. Love at First Sight

AN: A little Danny and Sam fluff in this chapter! Those two love each other, they just can't admit it. Isn't that just so cuuute? Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, but Mr. Hansaw does-DON'T TOUCH MY HIPPE GRAVEKEEPER THAT USED TO BE A POLICE INTERRGATIOR!

Graveyard Shift

Chapter Seven: Love at First Sight

I smiled as I watched Jazz leave the room, glad that she had finally gotten her brother back, whom she had obviously missed for so long. Danny turned to me after she left. He had changed, now having black hair and azure eyes. _Very pretty eyes..._ I shook my head again a bit, trying to banish the thought. _I can't fall in love with someone I've just met! Especially since he seems so incredibly prone to keeping secrets..._

"I...uh...was going to tell you, you know. After I had gotten to know you a little better." The teen looked down at his feet, looking like a kid who had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _Agggh...why does he have to be cute in both forms! _I sighed.

"Danny..." He looked up, his azure eyes staring at me. The biggest difference between human Danny and ghost Danny were his eyes-the ones he had as a human were so honest, while the ones he had as a ghost seemed cold and lifeless. _I like them both though..._I blushed a bit and cleared my throat, trying to cover it up. "I can understand, I guess. It's a big secret, after all." I smiled a bit at him. His eyes lighted up and he grinned at me, that same big, goofy grin.

"So, does this mean you still want to fly home with me?"

"You can _carry _me?" Danny shrugged.

"I'm stronger than I look."

"Well considering how strong you look, that doesn't say too much." I smirked at him and he reddened, looking down at his feet again, mumbling something incoherent. I laughed. "Are you going to stand there and bore a hole in the floor all day, or are you going to escort me back to my humble abode?" He looked up again, smiling.

"Of course!" The rings formed around his waist again, splitting and traveling the length of his body, transforming him back into the ghost boy I had first met. _He really is cute in both forms..._

"So, what do we do?" Danny shrugged.

"I don't know, I've never flown anyone before."

"Glad to be your first then." He blushed a bit at that and offered me his hand. I took it and smiled at him. "Should I hang onto your back?"

"I could carry you in my arms..." He blushed again, and I felt my face heating up as well.

"No...I uh...don't do the 'damsel in distress' thing..." I slapped myself mentally. _I should have said yes! That would have been too perfect..._

"Right! So, on the back it is then!" I went around to the other side then and flung my hands over his neck. He picked up my legs in his arms and hoisted me up, pretty easily.

_Wow...he really IS stronger than he looks. _"Sure I'm not too much weight for you?" He shook his head.

"Your as light as a feather. Hang on, you might um...feel a little cold for a bit." Cold was an understatement. I felt a sudden chill come over me, like I had been caught in a blizzard for a couple of hours. A blizzard in _Antarctica._ I looked at myself, and realized I could see right through myself, and Danny as well. The hybrid lifted off his feet and I found us flying right through the ceiling of the classroom and the roof of the school. When he had attainted a good elevation, he turned us visible again. I felt, with great relief, the heat rushing back to my body and let out an involuntary sigh.

"That was _freezing._" Danny blushed a bit.

"Sorry...you tend to forgot after awhile." I hadn't really noticed it earlier, but I realized that Danny was freezing cold as well. _He's been like this for about three years, hasn't he? I wonder if he's cold as a human too..._ Wow...that's something I'd never thought I'd wonder. I looked down towards the ground. We were fairly high up, but not to a point where it made me nervous. In fact, it was actually quite nice.

"You won't drop me, will you?"

"Not in a million years."

"Well, let's hope time doesn't decide to randomly skip a million years into the future then." I grinned at him. I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling too.

"Even if I did drop you, I'd catch you again. I'd never let anything hurt you..." I turned completely red. _Does he like me? _I found myself hoping he was. I watched in awe as we started moving in the air, seeing for the first time the town I lived in for seventeen years from a bird-eye's view. It looked different, from up here. After a few minutes, I saw the graveyard and the house. "I'm going to land now." I nodded as he started to lower us to the ground. He landed softly on his feet and gently put me down. I smiled at him.

"Thanks...That was...wonderful." He had turned around now, facing me and smiling a bit. "Um...do you want to come in...for a bite to eat?"

"I'd like that a lot..." After looking around to make sure no one was looking, he changed back into his human form. "Lead on!" I did indeed, leading Danny into my house and into the kitchen. He took a seat, looking around.

"So, this is where you and your parents live?" I sucked in a quick intake of breath. Danny frowned. "What is it? Did I say something bad?"

"No...it's just...they've been dead since last year. They had a car accident..."

"Oh..." Danny looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"No, it's okay. I'm okay now." I patted him on the shoulder. He _was _warm as a human, although maybe just a little colder than average. He looked up and smiled at me.

"I'm glad to hear that..." He looked around the kitchen again. "So, whose house is this then?"

"My caretaker's, Mr. Edrich Hansaw."

"Edrich?"

"You rang?" I turned, seeing that standing in the doorway was my caretaker. He was grinning from ear to ear. "So, Sam, you finally brought a boy home! That's my foster child!" He gave a thumbs up sign. I found myself turning red, for what must have been the tenth time today. Mr. Hansaw walked over and plopped down by Danny. "So, what's your name and how'd you meet Sam? Come on, I want all the juicy details!" I rolled my eyes. Sometimes Mr. Hansaw acted like he had never grown up.

Danny turned red. "Um...I'm Danny. We uh...met at school..."

"You know, in some countries they chop off people's heads for lying." Mr. Hansaw said, grinning at him. "Of course, I could be making that up..."

"I'm not lying..." Danny said nervously. Mr. Hansaw shrugged.

"Eh, none of my business anyways. I'll just read it in Sam's diary later!" He grinned and leaned back in his chair, putting his feet up on the table.

"I don't have a diary!" I yelled at him, my eye twitching. _Sometimes that man..._ Mr. Hansaw laughed. The doorbell rang then.

"I'll get it." He moved his feet back to the floor and got up, heading to the door. Danny turned to me and started to say something, but a voice from outside cut him off, his eyes widening when he heard it.

"I'm Jack! Jack Fenton! My lovely wife and I have come to make sure your graveyard is 100 percent free from any ghosts that might haunt it!"

_Fenton...those MUST be Danny's parents!_ I turned to look at him, he was shivering, obviously suffering from a panic attack. "Danny..." I said quietly. "Come on...let's get out of here..." The hybrid nodded slowly and got up, taking my hand. I felt that chill rush over me again as Danny and I stepped through the wall.

"Maddie! The Fenton Finder's goin off like crazy!" I heard from inside. Danny quickly changed forms, motioning for me to get on his back, which I did, clinging to him. He took off as fast as he could...but not fast enough.

His parents had rushed out of the house. Danny's father was a fairly large man with black hair, wearing an orange jumpsuit and his mother was a smaller women completely covered in an aqua jumpsuit and goggles. "Maddie, he's over there! And he's got some girl too!" I watched his mother load a silver rifle, aiming it at Danny...

"Danny!" The hybrid whipped around as the a laser-like beam of ectoplasm was shot at him, not giving him enough time to avoid it. It shot him clear through the side, just missing me by about an inch. Ectoplasm leaked from where he head been wounded and he started to tumble downwards. I let out a scream.

_We're gonna die! _I welded by eyes shut, not wanting to open them, expecting to receive a burst of pain when we hit the ground.

It didn't happen. All I heard was a bone-shattering crunch.

I cracked my eyes open. Danny had shifted in mid-air, changing how we would land. He had made it so that I landed on top of him, safely. I quickly scrambled off of him, a little shaken by the near-death experience. "D-Danny?"

"Sam...you...okay?" His eyes blinked open. I nodded, afraid to speak. Danny pulled himself with his left arm. It was then that I had noticed his right arm was broken. He had landed on it, the arm taking the weight of both of us. It now hung limply at his side, useless. "Oww..."

I moved over to him, opening my mouth to speak. But I was cut off, turning around. Standing in front of us were Danny's parents, rifles fully loaded.

"Don't make a move, ghost kid."


	8. Secrets and Love

Disclamer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. He has yet to return a response for my cage match challenge over the ownership of it.

Graveyard Shift

Chapter Eight: Secrets and Love

"Don't make a move, ghost kid."

My eyes widened. Today had gone from wonderful, to possibly one of _the worst _days in my life. My arm was broken, I had been shot, Sam could be in potential danger, and did I mention that my parents were pointing ghost rifles at me? I moaned. Apparently, those three years of peace were finally up.

_You could show them who you really are... _A voice in the back of my head chimed in. _No... they'd hate me even more. They'd reject me and then they'd take me in to be experimented on! Man..._

"No, please don't!" I turned my head, looking at Sam. She had moved closer to me, staring up at my parents. The two exchanged a look.

"What's gotten into your head, girl? Wasn't this ghost just trying to kidnap you? You should be thanking us!" My father said, in a confused tone.

"No! He was just... just showing me what it was like to fly. That's all! He'd never hurt a fly, I swear!" My mother narrowed her eyes.

"Tell _that_ to my dead son."

_So they really do think I'm dead... _I laughed, miserably. _In a few minutes, I probably will completely die._

"What's so funny, ghost?" My mother narrowed her eyes. "You think we can't destroy you? Just because your a ghost, doesn't mean we can't hurt you."

I looked down. _If I don't tell them, then they'll destroy me and find out afterwards. Heh. I wonder what they would put on my new gravestone? Oops, looks like we made a mistake? I can't even run away...I don't have enough energy to get very far, and I'd be leaving Sam all alone..._ I looked up at her. She was staring at me, lost. She didn't know what to do either.

But I did. There was no way around it... I'd have to reveal myself to them, then hope for the best.

"You can tell your son for yourself."

My parents exchanged another look, their eyes narrowing, still holding their ghost rifles at me. "Where is Danny? What have you done with him, ghost?"

"He's right here." With that, I turned back into my human self. Warmth rushed back to me, and along with it excruciating pain. I held my wounded side close with my good arm. "_I'm _right here."

_"DANNY?"_ They both shouted, in unison. My mother dropped her weapon backing away, eyes going wide in horror.

"No... this... this must be some kind of trick. There's no way that this could even be possible! You can't be... he can't be..."

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull, ghost kid?" My father stared at me, glaring. _Wow...he's gotten a lot more focused._

"He's not pulling a trick. You two have been hunting your own son all this time." I looked over to Sam, who smiled at me, one of those 'I'm-proud-of-you' smiles. I turned back to my parents, watching it slowly dawn on them. My father dropped his weapon as well.

"Oh gods...what have we done!" My mother said, regret filling her voice. "Danny... all this time it was you... you... we-we drove you away... And now we've hurt you... Oh Danny!" She wailed, coming close to me and holding me. "Can you ever forgive us?"

"Your forgiven..." I muttered, but that was all I could get out. I passed out from the pain afterwards.

I don't remember how long I was out. When I came too, I was lying in a makeshift treatment bed in my parents basement. It couldn't be called a lab, not yet. Most of the things were still in boxes. My wound had been bandaged and my arm had been put into a sling.

"Danny?" Sam was leaning over me, looking worried.

_She's so beautiful..._ "Looks like I totally died after all. I'm starting to see angels." I saw Sam turn red and I smiled despite myself. _She must like me too..._

Sam cleared her throat and looked up off the bed, calling over to the others. "Hey, he's awake!" My mom, dad, and Jazz all came over too me, standing by the sides of my bed.

"How are you doing sweetie?" My mother smiled at me, brushing some of my hair. "I'm sorry we couldn't take you to a real hospital. If they found out about you, we don't know what would happen."

"Besides, then I wouldn't come within fifty feet of you, buddy." My eyes widened as I looked for the source of the voice. Standing off to the side was Tucker. He hadn't changed that much since I had seen him last, taller definitely. "Nice to see you again, man. I nearly flipped when your parents called me."

"You mad at me?"

Tucker shrugged. "I'm just glad to see you again. So, you're really half-ghost?" I nodded. "Sweet! Those powers must come in handy at times, huh?" He eyed Sam, grinning. I felt myself blush.

"Tucker! It's not like that!" Sam blinked, looking at me.

"Not like what?"

"Nothing..." I mumbled.

"I'm proud of you for telling little brother." My sister intervened, quickly changing the topic. "Don't worry. I gave them a lecture they'll never forget."

"Yes she did. I think my ears are still bleeding from it too." My father announced, making a show of checking his ears for blood. I grinned at them. I almost couldn't believe that I was so afraid of them before. I should have realized that they would love me anyways, that I didn't have to go into hiding. I was stupid, and I was scared, and I caused us all unnecessary pain.

But then... if I had never run away, I would have never have met Sam. I looked at her now. I could see my sister smiling at me from the corner of my eye.

"I think we should leave these two alone for awhile. Come on, someone has to make dinner in this place." she said, heading upstairs. My parents and Tucker followed, although Tucker stopped to give me one of those looks before he went on. He really hadn't changed a bit. I looked back at Sam. She was smiling down at me.

"Sam, there's... something I've been meaning to tell you... It's sudden, I know, and we've only known each other for two days, but..." Sam shook her head, placing a finger on my lips.

"I know. I feel the same way about you, Danny." She smiled at me. "I guess this is what they call love at first sight."

"Yeah..." _She likes me back! _I could have jumped for joy, if I didn't think it would hurt so much. "So... when I get out of this bed, do you want to go see a movie or something?"

"Of course. How long do you think you'll be bed-ridden?" I paused, thinking about it. My torso where I had been shot was definitely the more painful of the two wounds, but it would probably heal pretty quickly. My broken arm would probably stick around for awhile longer, but it too would fade faster than it would for another human.

"Probably about half a week, one at the most." Sam raised her eyebrow. "What? I heal fast. It's part of being half-ghost."

"Then a half week from today it is, my little phantom." She smiled and leaned down, planting a kiss on my nose.

_I had finally come home._

AN: And there you have it folks! But it's not over yet, far from it. I'm already plotting a sequel, of which there will be much more Danny and Sam Fluffage, and a evil OC, as well as more playing around with Mr. Hansaw. But Danny got a happy ending for now, so yey! I had fun writing this. I'd like to think all of the people who read and reviewed and favorited, and watched this story! You all make me very, very happy. And now, a preview for the sequel!

Three Years: Danny starts to return to a somewhat normal life, managing to pass a necessary exam to get him into his rightful grade. The former run-away, however, is struggling after being independent for so long. Despite Jazz's pushing, Danny is fairly tight-lipped about most of the events that occurred during his three year period away from them. That is, until a figure from his recent past shows up, leaving Danny no choice. He has to face up to his past, or Sam's life my be forfeit. And why does Mr. Hansaw know Danny's mortal enemy? DxS


	9. Imporant Author's Note Revival!

To All Fans of the Original Graveyard Shift-

I have recently started rewriting the story with a slightly altered plot, which is merged with what the sequel was supposed to be. Please check it out! It's pretty easy to find, it's called Graveyard Shift: REDUX.

And it's not in crappy first person anymore. Huzzah!

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go teach some monkeys to mambo.


End file.
